Find A Way To You
by Mrs-MaslowChanceSchmidt
Summary: He just met her.And he falls for her.She falls for him too.But she is scared about her past.She is scared to love someone.But he will do anything for her. ANYTHING.Will their love exist or even survived?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing. So I was bad, you can blame it on me. I'm just a begginer. And tell me what do you think of the story. This is in Kendall's POV. Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>I was walking the street. Looking for something. And I found it. I found <em><strong>her<strong>__._ I bumped into her accidentally. And that is when I first saw her beautiful face. I looked at her in the eye. I found my answer. She is _**the one. **_She apologized herself for bumping into me. She excused herself to walk away from me. My heart ache a little bit. When she was about to leave me, I use my hand to grab her shoulder. She turned around to look at me. I looked at her in the eye. She got that one thing. Her brown eyes looked straight into my green ones. I saw something that makes me feel. _**Special**_. Like there is just the two of us standing there in the busy streets. I opened my mouth. But not a single word came out. I was nervous. I never been nervous around stranger before.

" D-Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" I asked her nervously .

"Um sure?" She replied simply. Her voice is ringing through my ears. There is something that keeps me calm about that voice.

There is an awkward silence between us. And I want her to say something to me.

" So let's go?" she told me. More like a question.

" Oh yes. Umm Starbucks?" I suggest to her.

" Yes please" She smiled at me. Her smile makes me melt inside.

The Starbucks Coffee was just at the other side if the street. We carefully crossed it. Not wanting a single car to hit us. She smiled at me thankfully. Her smile made me melt inside. We got in the Starbucks shop. I let her in first. I want her to know that I respect her. She ordered a cappuccino latte while I ordered a simple iced hazelnut coffee. I picked out my wallet from my pocket and take out my money. Before I can even do it, she stopped me. She put her right hand on my arm. She pay for it. She gave the cashier a warm smile. I was surprised by her actions. I got to say that she is kind of nice. I put back my wallet at my pocket. The cashier gave us our orders. We walk away from the cashier slowly.

"You don't have to that, you know" I said to her before pulling out a chair at a table near the entrance door.

"Hey, you don't need to be the boss of me" she joked before taking a seat across me.

" Haha. Very funny" I said to her sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever Mr. Bitter Pants" she joked again. But this time, she was smiling. She was smiling at me.

I sipped my hazelnut coffee before I talked to her. I put down the stylish cup at the table. " So, do you like sports?" I started. She sipped her latte before talking. She was copying me.

"I'm not very active. But I love seeing people do sports"

"Cool" I replied simply.

"I didn't get your name earlier" I asked her . I never get her name. And I need to know it.

"Sophia Michelle. And you are?"

" Kendall Knight" I smiled at her. She has a very beautiful name.

She laughed when I say my name. I was confused. What is so funny? I furrowed my eyebrows and my smile dropped. She stopped laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Your name sounds like a girl" she laughed again.

"Whatever!" I said to her. I was angry.

She stopped again. She put his right hand at my left arm. Doing the same thing that she did earlier. I looked at her questionably. And then I looked at my arm.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

" That's okay. It doesn't matter" I said to her. Looking down.

She placed a hand on my chin. Which forced me to look up at her perfect face.

"It matters to me" she smiled warmly. I smiled back.

* * *

><p>The day ended in a beautiful way. She gave me her number while I gave mine. She keeps playing through my mind all day. And since then, our relationship started. We met a few times. She told me her facebook. And I added her. We've been chatting all the time. She said I am a good friend. But I want to be more than that. I love her and I knew it. I knew it from the first day I met her.<p>

I was getting ready for our another 'friendly' date at the beach. I was putting on my swimming trunks. I put on a simple white shirt to cover my shirtless body. I promised her to pick her up at her house. She gave me her address last week. She said she trust me.

I grab my car keys. But before going outside to the garage, my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going, Kendall?" she asked me.

"Uh, I'm gonna take a fresh air at the beach" I lied to her.

"I want to hear the truth" she said sternly

"Mom, I am going to the beach with.." I paused. Thinking of my friends." James, Carlos and Logan" I lied to her again. Hoping that she will never notice that I was lying.

"Okay you can go now. But remember to pick Katie from kindergarten at 5!" she said. Katie is my little sister. She is 6 years old now. I love her with all my heart.

"Okay. Bye Mom!" I said to her. Closing the door behind. I mumbled some random notes as I walked to the garage. I get into my car and quickly started the engine. I turned on the radio so I wasn't bored. I rushed off the house and go to Sophia's. I honked when I reached her house. Signaling her that I was there.

She run from the door at her house. She was wearing a pink shirt saying 'I LOVE CUPCAKES' with a picture of cupcakes in it and a tight dark blue jeans. She wears a hat to cover up her head and a beige coloured heels. She also carries a bag too. She got into my car as soon as she get out.

"Ready?" I asked her

"Yep" popping the 'P'

"Forgot anything?"

"Nope. It's all here" she shows her peach coloured bag.

"Good" I said to her. I start the ride. We were talking about how excited we are to get to the beach. I pulled off at the parking lot. There are lots of people at the beach. This is it. This is the day that I'm gonna tell her my feelings.

* * *

><p>The sand brush off our feet as we walked on it. I left my vans at the mat that is provided. Her heels are placed at her fingers. The waves is swaying continuously at the water. The air around us is easy to catch. Without noticing, she held my hand in hers. She interlocks our fingers and she held it tightly. I held her hand too. It feels like my hands fits into hers. Like, our hands are made to be held against each other. It was a calming walk. We get back to the mat that we placed on the sand. She sat beside me. We looked at each other. Then we looked our hands. We smiled at it. Her smile made me calm inside. We enjoyed the calming situation between us.<p>

I broke the silence between us. " So, you're having fun?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed being here with you. I like you" she smiled again.

" Oh, so you like me now?" I playfully teased her.

" I like you since the day we met and now" she explained it to me, smiling.

I smiled back too. Maybe she like me back. Maybe she. _**Loves me**_

" Okay, name 3 things you like about me"

"That's not enough. But here's my 3 top things I like about. She paused, thinking what she like about me. "I like your style" she continued, she looked t me in the eyes. Her eyes is stunning. "I like your voice". She knows that I sing and she heard me. It turns out she like it. " And this thing is my favourite" she stopped to look at me again. My heart is pounding so loud. What is she going to say?. "I like your smile" she smiled back at me. Really? She like my smile. I smiled at her back too.

"Now it's your turn, Kenny" she nicknamed me that.

"Okay, I like your craziness" I told her. She is really funny. " I like your kindness" . She is really kind to me. And I like that. "And the last thing I like about you is" I stopped to scoot over closer to her and looked at her eyes. " I like your eyes" I told her truthfully. I really love her eyes. It makes me lost inside it. She smiled widely. She opened up her mouth to say something. But instead, I kissed her at the lips. She kissed me back. Did she really like me? I deepened the kiss. I slip my tongue through her lips. Our tongues battle against each other. She wins the battle. She pulled away when she needed to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you" I said to her. She was looking at the ocean.

"It's okay. I kinda liked it" she looked down

"Do you like "like" me?" she continued

"I love you" I said to her with my full confidence. This is my chance.

"That's too early to use that"

"What? You think this is too early? Nothing too early, Sophia"

"But for me it is!" she yelled at me

" Bye, I gotta go now" She grabbed her bag and stormed off of the mat and she ran away. She ran away from me. She left me._** Alone**_

What did I do wrong? I just tell her my true feelings. Is it wrong? I was being honest to her. I don't understand. I looked down at the sand beneath me. What is with her? Does she hate me? Without noticing, I was crying. Tears started to streamed down my face. It started to drop on the sand below. I cup my face with both hands and start to sob. I love her so much. Why can't she see it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think?. Do you guys liked it?..I want at least 1 review so I can continue. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon!.Stay Tuned!.<strong>_


End file.
